<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iridescent Bonds by Roxan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825430">Iridescent Bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxan/pseuds/Roxan'>Roxan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rokushi Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Kinda, Soulmate AU, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxan/pseuds/Roxan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul-Bonds were something that humans shared with each other, Nobodies were unable to carry such bonds any ones they had before lost in their new lives. The others did not often speak of such bonds, but still Roxas found himself wondering at times about the mystical ties that no one could explain. </p>
<p>RokuShi Week Day 7 - Free Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rokushi Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iridescent Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Minor Lea/Isa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their lives were unusual ones, a far cry for the existence of a human, ordinary or otherwise. Created, formed into bodies already several years old, Nobodies did not go through the same life experiences as any other species. They did not spend time developing, learning about what it took to survive, nor what the world around them was like. They were thrown headfirst into the universe, no home, no family, no time to develop and learn before having to handle themselves. Instead their species was made to rely upon the memories they carried from before they had lost themselves, memories from a life before when emotions would flow through them and their chest did not ring hollow.</p>
<p>And yet not all Nobodies even had memories of a past life to rely on, Roxas, a young teen with golden hair that grew in thick layers, and Xion, a teenage girl the same age as Roxas who had hair as dark as the night and eyes that could match the afternoon sky, where created memoryless. They were not gifted with a past life to rely upon, instead having to rely on older members of their species until they could form full sentences and start to remember the details of the places and people around them.</p>
<p>Most of their species were cast into bodies that were a far cry from the ones they used to have, monstrous in form and void of color. However, there were the few like them, strong enough that upon their creation they took on a form that resembled the one they had before. Human in appearance, but inhuman in so many other ways. When first formed their species lacked any form of emotion, the heart they had lost taking any feelings they may have once had with it. They did not need to eat, nor did they have any way to create more of their species that did not require having to cause others to fall in some way. Still some semblance of their past humanity remained, as they still required rest and it was possible for their bodies to still age and grow. One trait they did not retain though was the soul-bonds they may have once had in their life before.</p>
<p>Throughout their existence the mention of soul-bonds, or rather soulmates, were ones that would occur at random. A glimpse of a conversation being held by people of the worlds they visited, a passing mention by Xaladin of the futility of the existence of such bonds, and the terse conversations held with Axel in which he would always glimpses over towards Saïx before he would work to redirect the topic of the conversation. Over time the two of them had come to learn of the meaning behind the words, that soulmates were two people who were tied together through some form of fate, the bond unexplainable and nearly impossible to get rid of.</p>
<p>During their time in the Organization none of the other members really bothered to bring up the subject, unfeeling, vacant of hearts their fellow members hadn’t seen much purpose in bringing up the existence of some mysterious tie that connected you to another person. Nobodies were not created with soul-bonds. As inhuman creatures of darkness they were not meant to form such bonds with their fellow Nobodies. So, while the bonds are invisible to everyone else, but the people tied to them it was still known that not a single Nobody had a bond that connected them to another.</p>
<p>So, they went about their lives, the existences of such bonds known but pushed to the side, as curious as the two may have been at times the subject was in the end irrelevant to them. Though still the two would wonder about their forgotten past lives, and if they may have had such bonds once before and with who.</p>
<p>Overtime they each forged their own bonds, not the mystically connected ones they heard about, but ones created on their own, through the experiences they had and the life they each got to live. A bond that they cherished, and that they would have between them that would be shared with no one else.</p>
<p>Until the day when, as the sky bleed red and orange, the girl found herself fading. Her body crystalizing as her existence came to an end, one of the friends she held so dear clinging on to her dying body. As he cried for her not to go, she could not help but smile, the bonds she had formed, the friends she had made, real in every sense even if they remembered her no more. And still he clung to her, begging her not to go, because throughout the life they had lived he could not remember a time without her. Her smile so clear and so precious that he wanted to see it again and again, he wanted their bond to last forever even as he left his memories slipping away.</p>
<p>He had tried, tried so hard, to carry out the last wish she had asked of him, and yet he failed. He was taken away, captured, and changed; all the memories he had formed ripped away as new ones took their place. He was placed into a false life, a virtual one in a world that did not exist with friends who in reality did not know him at all outside of the spare few times he had run into them while working. The boy’s existence was cruelly ripped away from him, left with no choice but to surrender his form, his life, so that another could awaken.</p>
<p>Still before he went away, he found that at least he had gotten an answer that had plagued him mind during his time in the false life. Unlike the others, fake as they may have been, he did not carry a single soul-bond. He had had no soulmate to speak of, which while not unheard of was very uncommon, and yet now he had his answer. He was not human, he was a Nobody, and Nobodies were not blessed with the knowledge that someone somewhere out there would be connected to them, someone who would be an alley, or a friend, or even more, someone they would be tied to and connected with forever.</p>
<p>Though maybe that was not true, because despite the short time he had spent with her he had come to suspect that the girl in white, Namine, did have a soul-bond, and like him she too was a Nobody. So maybe he was more broken than he once thought, or perhaps his Somebody had taken all the bonds for himself.</p>
<p>And so, he disappeared, his Somebody awakening to find the worlds changed from he last remembered. And so, time passed, and Sora, the boy who had slept away for nearly a year, traveled the various worlds, fighting against the Heartless and Nobodies. He searched for his friends, those he shared his own bonds with, and sought to put an end to the plans of the Organization. And in the end even Axel, the friend that Roxas and Xion shared, lost his life, giving up his existence in the end to protect Sora and help him put an end to the group they all ended up leaving in the end.</p>
<p>Roxas was made to watch on, locked away in Sora as his best friend faded away. Unable to act, unable to reach out and help. His Somebody had been given it all, a real life with a real home, bonds that connected him to others, and friends that still drew breath. The only person he had left gave his life for Sora, and burning with anger and pain he wanted to know why. So, he challenged him, he drew Sora away from the friends that seemed to never leave his side and pointed his blade at him. Everything he had ever had had been given up for this boy, his own life manipulated and used up till he was no more while this boy got to go on existing. He taunted his Somebody, wanting to elicit at least some of the anger in the other that he felt, wanted to use the precious bonds his other was gifted with against him.</p>
<p>In the end his other won, Sora’s heart station decorated by the people he held dear, by those he shared his bonds with. People Sora still had that he could fight for and with, the power he held intense and his potential still locked away under the surface. Sora had things Roxas did not, and so he surrendered to his fate, accepting that he was not supposed to be, and that the worlds did not need him to save them but instead required the boy in front of him.</p>
<p>Xion slumbered on, deep within Roxas’ heart that slept on in Sora’s, protected and guarded. The memories of her kept safe until the day would come that she could be awaken again. Roxas would drift, watching in parts as Sora got to live his life, as he fought to end those that posed threats to the world. He got to see Namine one more time, her having the same fate as him in the end, having to return to the girl that she originated from.</p>
<p>The knowledge did not offer any true comfort in the end, as sharing this fate with anyone is cruel, even if he had come to see it, as necessary. After all Sora was supposed to be him, and he in turn Sora, and Namine was supposed to be Kairi, and yet Sora’s shared a bond with Kairi but neither him nor Namine shared a bond to each other. Instead he suspected that Namine shared a bond with the silver haired boy who he had once defeated, even if the victory was short lived, as when they said goodbye she had rubbed her wrist and frequently glanced towards Riku. The look in her eyes like the one he would see in Axel’s when his friend would glance over towards their leader’s second in command.</p>
<p>And he wondered how that worked, their species was not suppose to have bonds, and how could Namine, who was never suppose to exist and who would soon be joined back with her own Other, have a bond with someone who was meant to be and would continue to be. Did this mean fate was being extra cruel to them, cutting their time so short even though the universe had declared that the two were meant to be together in some form. Was her fate worse than his own, as she had someone she was being ripped away from while he was left unbonded, no ties to be left behind when he disappeared.</p>
<p>After that day he continued to exist on, inside Sora, occasionally viewing the life that his Other got to live. Sora’s bonds were many, connecting him to the two he had grown up with side by side along with several others, such as the two that accompanied him on his adventures, and still even more bonds that belonged to those Roxas had yet to see Sora encounter. He remained adrift, locked away with just the occasional glances of the struggles his Other faced, of the worlds he visited and the people he met.</p>
<p>And then the day came, a test went astray, and Sora was not were he was meant to be. He ran through the roads of the world that at one point had been Roxas’ home. As he searched the street for his two companions Sora came face to face with the girl in white, Namine wasn’t supposed to be there and yet there she was. When she tried to run Sora had chased after, but when he grabbed her hand suddenly it was not Namine that he was holding onto. It was a girl with eyes blue like the sky, donned in the cloak of the Organization. Her eyes held a sadness that did not need to be spoken. Sora did not know who this girl was, and as a tear slipped down his cheek, he was left with so many questions, questions he wanted answers to and so he chased after.</p>
<p>The memories of Xion had been erased from the minds of those who knew her, the truth of who she was and the connections she had made hidden way. Despite this Roxas knew that this girl was someone precious, his pain so intense that it had caused a response in his Other. This realm had allowed visions of impossible things. And as Sora chased after the girl, her hood now drawn Roxas suddenly found that he could have a form again.</p>
<p> The world around them that of a dream, which allowed him to manifest in a way he could not before. And so, for the first time in months he stood face to face with his Other. Once it could have been him, once he may have been the one who could have been called to aid the worlds, in another life he could be the one on the outside, the one with a life and purpose. But he had come to know that it really had to be Sora, that the other really was meant to be the one to exist. Sora had so many connections, both soul-bonds and others. He was where Roxas originated, so surely, he could feel all that Roxas felt, Sora was the one of them that was not broken. Sora was the one that people were meant to rely upon and put their trust in.</p>
<p>Sora, however, left him stunned, his Other rejected the notion that they were the same. He did what so many others had not, and declared that he, that Roxas, was his own person. For so long others had compared him to Sora, had used him because he was Sora’s other, had declared he should not have existed because Sora already did. If the situation had been flipped, if it had been Roxas who lived and Sora that had been locked away then would have done the same? Would he have declared that Sora should get to be his own person, or would he have still held on to what he had been told so often that they are one and the same and such they both don’t need to be. Roxas could not say for sure if he would have if he would not have just pushed Sora away and thought him unnecessary. Sora, more than anyone else could have, proved that he was the one that needed to be the who was entrusted with the keyblade, and with saving those in need. Sora was the one who could handle the pain.</p>
<p>Time passed once more, and Sora had continued his adventures, he had been saved from the trap the Organization had laid, but he had lost access to the power he was supposed to gain. And so, Sora had to venture on a new journey, to try and gain back the power he once had and look for a way to return those who had been lost. One by one people had been found and gathered, till only a few of them were missing. The Lights had gathered all those they needed to try and face down the Darkness that had been gathered, and a new war was waged.</p>
<p>The Organization had gathered many of its past members, to form their new group. Among the new members was a shell, a being that none of them truly knew the identity of. Past records had been utilized to create their final member. The shell was not truly Xion, not yet, her heart still missing, but still the names of those she had been close to called out to her. The names still evoked a deep pain in her as she failed to remember why. She could not recall why, but the sight of the defeated red-haired man caused her blade to falter. And when blue eyed boy had asked for her to stop she lashed out, she knew this face, she knew there was a connection, but still she had to trudge on, she had to do what she was told.</p>
<p>Sora called out to her, trying to tell her that she didn’t have to do this anymore, that she could stop, and suddenly the voice that called out was not Sora’s but Roxas’. Roxas called out to her, he said her name for the first time in so long, and Xion knew once again who she was. The voice of the boy she had held so dear had been the final push to her having regained what had been lost. Her memories, which had been kept safe alongside Roxas, had finally been freed. She knew once again who she was, and with it came pain, so much pain.</p>
<p>Roxas’ heart, which had been sealed away, finally revealed itself. Each and everyone of them had been through so much, had had so much taken from them. They had been used, manipulated, mistreated, and finally had to die to rectify what their existence had come to mean. It was wrong, and it was cruel, but they had been given a second chance. A second chance brought about because Sora, they very boy they had died for, had worked so hard to help them. But still there was one more thing he wanted to do, one more thing Roxas wanted to accomplish, to regain something that belonged to him and his friends. Because after all the Organization had taken from them, he at least wanted to take back the sigil that had been used to brand them and connect them from the start.</p>
<p>As Xemnas planned to lay a vital blow on Xion, Roxas was finally able to return to his body and stop the treat that laid before them. His Keyblades in hand, one forged from a promise and the other from pain, he could finally fight back against those who had been the source of their suffering.</p>
<p>For the first time in forever the three of them were able to fight together. Axel clashing with Saïx, the bond that used to be between them still lost. Roxas and Xion faced down against the very man who had once orchestrated the fights between the two that resulted in Roxas having to hold Xion as she died in his arms. Xemnas had knocked the two of them back only to be thrown off by Kairi, the girl who Xion took after. With Kairi and Sora trapped by Xemnas’ magic it left Roxas, Xion and Axel to handle Saïx and Xemnas.</p>
<p>The three fell in sync, Axel’s fire blazing and burning their foes while Xion and Roxas cut them down in blazes of light and shadow. Even with the power Xemnas held they were able to land a solid blow against him, each of their blades dragging out what Xemnas had used to claim them for the Organization. The sigil was a makeshift bond, used to brand those who Xemnas took, the ‘X’ added to their name and used to confine them. It was what connected all the Organization members, it tied them down, but now it was theirs. The mark would not last, it would fade with the one who had set it in the first place, but that didn’t matter, because they were able to take back something that had been used against them.</p>
<p>The sigil was no were near as strong as a soul bond, it paled in comparison to its iridescent glow, and yet as Axel held it in his hands it couldn’t help but remind him of the bond that he once had, and the one that he still did. He knew he did not need a soul-bond to know Roxas and Xion were important to him, that he would value their friendship for the rest of time, just as he now valued Kairi and different from how he had loved Isa. As a Nobody his bonds from before had been lost, hidden away, or severed he did not know. Only that the iridescent glow that he could at times see trailing off from him till it disappeared, a trail which would solidify when near those he was connected to, had been gone when he awoken as Axel. And even now as Lea the bond that had once connected him to Isa had still not returned.</p>
<p>On the brink of their victory Xemnas took Kairi, nabbing the greenest warrior and taking her away. Saïx, Isa, once again stood against them, and weakened by the previous fights Axel found he could fight no more. Standing side by side Roxas, Sora, and Xion faced down Saïx together.</p>
<p>Saïx fell, his power having waned and his life force giving out. Lea confronted his old friend, wanting to know why he still pretended, why Isa kept up the charade. An old friend the two once had, a girl who had been locked away and then disappeared, she had once been someone the two would struggle to go see, someone they had once looked for together.</p>
<p>Over the years Axel had stopped, the reality around him crushing, his heart gone, his chest hollow, his bonds no more, and Saïx no longer who he used to be, the cold yellow eyes nothing like the soft teal they had once been. And yet it seemed Saïx had tried to persist onwards, even facing a new will and new direction driven by the crocked old man who caused all of this, he tried to search for her.</p>
<p>Right as Isa faded away the two promised to see each other again, and a bond that had been gone for over a decade shined briefly once more.</p>
<p>For the first time in what had felt like forever, Roxas, Xion, and Axel were all together again, and the reality of what was in front of them crashed down onto them. Tears spilling as they all clung to each other, the pain and grief that had once filled them all began to dissipate.</p>
<p>The following battles were long, but in the end, they put a stop to Xehanort and his darkness, but it came at a cost. Kairi was lost, and Sora was not going to let her be alone any longer. He charged forward to find and bring her back, even though he knew it may cost him his very life. Sora had promised to see them all again, and as Roxas and Xion stood side by side, their hands brushing against each other Roxas was all too reminded of watching Xion fade before him as she too made the same promise. But if Xion, who had the odds stacked against her, could return to them, then surely Sora could too.</p>
<p>They all went their various ways, everyone having things they needed to settle in their own worlds, in their own homes.</p>
<p>And finally, Roxas was able to watch the sun set and eat ice cream once again with those he held dear. This time they looked out at the world around them, appearing not as strange people in dark cloaks that set them apart from the ordinary humans of Twilight Town but instead as just normal people, getting to spend time with one another. The edge of the tower was fuller than it ever had been before.</p>
<p>Isa and Lea sat side by side, the bond between them shinning brightly for only them to see. Roxas got to talk to the real Hayner, Pence and Olette, the three of them finally getting to properly know the boy who had been friends with them in another life. Xion sat in the middle of them all, her hand intertwined with Roxas’. And as she got to enjoy the company around her, she found herself wishing she could enjoy this kind of happiness for as long as she possibly could.</p>
<p>Time passed, days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Kairi had long returned, but Sora remained missing, the bond he had shared with Kairi and Riku nearly severed, the glow only appearing faintly every now and then. Everyone worked to search, but even in the face of this new struggle they worked to live the new lives they had been gifted, the lives Sora had helped them gain.</p>
<p>Roxas and Xion continued to live their new lives side by side, finding a new home in the world that was in a constant state of twilight. Still as they lived this new life, Roxas could not help but feel a similar doubt cross his mind. Just as in the data Twilight Town the real Twilight Town was a world that continued to shine a lot on soul-bonds, as did nearly all worlds.</p>
<p>It was a common conversation topic to hear while walking the streets, to see kids speculate over the bonds they have and jokingly tease kids who shared soul-bonds, and even the small filming area would run films with soul-bonded leads, of people who would cross oceans to find those they were bonded to, of battles warred over such bonds, of grand adventures held that would lead two soul-bonded people to each other.</p>
<p>It was a common aspect that nearly everyone shared so it saturated the culture of various worlds.</p>
<p>The soul-bonds were even evident in the people around them, Lea, and Isa who were oh so close, both so eager and so happy to have their bond back. Hayner, Pence and Olette all shared a bond, their friendship tied together by the universe. When Namine was not here, helping them look for any clue to Sora, she would go to Destiny Island. She would help Riku with his distraught over Sora’s fading bond, knowing the pain of losing someone she was bonded to herself.</p>
<p>But even now, even having human bodies Roxas and Xion remained without soul-bonds. Xion was not broken, Roxas knew this, Xion was perfect the way she was, and he would never let someone ever call her “broken” again. But the doubt about himself still nagged on, he remained without a single bond, not even one to Xion. The universe left him untied. Xion and him were not soulmates, the universe did not declare their connection as one to be always tied together. Could he really be right for her, could his feelings really be enough for her, would she resent him at all for their lack of bond? Would she ever wish she had a bond to someone? Would she one day wake to a bond, somehow just late to bloom, and decide to leave for this person the universe had declared was her’s.</p>
<p>The two were alone at Sunset Hill when he finally brought up his worries, his concerns about the soul-bondless lives they lived, on if their bond somehow wasn’t as strong as the others. Xion, had looked at him in shock, she would have every right to get mad at him for such a question, and yet she did not. Instead her gaze grew soft and her voice was calm, her deminer understanding. She had turned to him and grabbed his hands, her fingers running gently over his palms.</p>
<p>“I know you experienced things I haven’t when you were trapped by DiZ. And I can’t imagine what it was like in that other world, having to live another life only for it to be ripped away.” Her fingers stilled. “The world around us is so different, this entire life so different, but I love every second of it. And I know I love you.”</p>
<p>Xion looked at him with a ferocity he had only ever seen before on the battlefield, the his words seemed to be caught in his throat and he found himself lost on how to respond to her.</p>
<p>“I love you, as a friend and more, and I don’t need any soul-bond to know what I feel for you. It is frightening, and strange, to see everyone so different from us, and to have these feelings that can be so overwhelming. But I don’t care, not really, because you are you, and I am me.”</p>
<p>She dropped his hands, moving in closer till all he could see was her, her eyes so captivating he didn’t want to look away. His hands reached out to her to find purchase on her shoulders.</p>
<p>“And I don’t need anything else, I don’t need some unknown force to tie us together. I will never regret the bond we share, and I would not replace this bond for anything, not even a thousand soul-bonds.”</p>
<p>Her hands were warm against his cheeks, her thumbs rubbing soft lines across his skin. Roxas could feel his entire body heating up, the butterflies that had somehow found a way into him going crazy. His mind trying to find something to say, to form something coherent that would not just fumble out, but all he could do was pay attention to her. His head full of her voice which was a song he never wanted to stop listening to, and to her eyes that he could sink into forever, and her touch which always left his skin burning.</p>
<p>“This bond is our own, we made it ourselves, and I want to continue to grow it, and strengthen it, forever.”</p>
<p>Xion closed the last gap of space that separated them, and as her lips pressed against his Roxas went fully numb. The sensations and emotions that coursed through him too strong for him to process before they all slammed back down onto him. This had not been the first time they had kissed, but it may have well been. The kiss did not last long, Xion having pulled back, her own face beat red, but she powered through, determined to not let herself get too flustered just yet.</p>
<p>“I…. I love you… and I don’t care that we aren’t soulmates, because I don’t need to be your soulmate.” Her composure started to slip, she may have put on a brave act for Roxas, but she was still a teen just like him.</p>
<p>“Sorry… sorry Xion, for ever questioning that, for ever questioning you.” Roxas had to break his gaze from her, his hands unable to cover blazing red face, his mind still trying to calm down, but all he wanted to do was scream, and shout as he tried to handle what he could do to him. The way she made him feel just too much for him to handle.</p>
<p>“Don’t, don’t ever apologize for sharing with me. I want to know; I want to know your worries and fears. I want to know. And… and I’ll help you crush those doubts… I’ll help you.”</p>
<p>“Ok… and if you… if you ever need to you can share with me… I… we can help each other. I… I love you… and I want to strengthen it too. I want to strengthen our bond as well, forever.” He could not feel more like the young teen he is than in those moments, for all the battles the two had faced, for all the enemies they had fought they were still just kids. Roxas was still the golden-haired boy Xion had meet so long ago, and Xion was still the girl with sky blue eyes and hair dark as the night.</p>
<p>Their lives would never fully be normal ones, but that was ok. They would grow, and learn, and develop alongside the friends they had and alongside each other. Soulmates was a term given to two people who shared a soul-bond, a mysterious connection drawn between two people. Connecting individual to others who were meant to be important to them in some way.</p>
<p>Most people had at least one soulmate, someone out there who was meant to be theirs, as an alley, a friend, or even a lover. And yet Roxas and Xion did not have such a bond, they were humans without a soulmate, and that was fine with them. They had each other, the connection they had more valuable to them than any soul-bond could ever be. Roxas and Xion choose each other, and they would get through all future struggles, and foes, and fears side by side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this kinda like it was suppose to be a fairy tale, or at least that's the way it felt to me. I kinda just sat down with the theme in mind and this came out </p>
<p>The Soulmate AU is one of my favorite Aus due to how diverse it can be and the various ways I've seen people use it. But I haven't ever seen anyone use it in which the main pairing werent soulmates, which is an idea I honestly find really interesting in a Soulmate setting. <br/>I decided not to give Roxas or Xion soulmates because so much of the rest of their lives had been dictated for them, they were used so much that I didn't want their choice of partner to be picked for them by the universe. Granted not all soulmates in this Au are romantic a lot are platonic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>